<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第二次-27 by Didy_miny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463929">第二次-27</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny'>Didy_miny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第二次 成為「我的」他 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第二次 成為「我的」他 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第二次-27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接收到知勳的質問，順榮的心裡只有失望和無盡的疲憊，抓著知勳的雙臂，是去控制的疑問脫口而出</p><p> </p><p>「知勳，我不懂，真的不懂，為什麼你要一直把原本應該是我們之間的浪漫，變成你逃避的工具，讓"拜託"變成我們之間的障礙物，為什麼事到如今你還是不肯說出三年前發生的事」</p><p> </p><p>對比順榮激動的提問，知勳只是冷淡的撇過頭</p><p> </p><p>「真相你承受不起」</p><p> </p><p>順榮往眼尾隨便一擦，抹掉他不小心溢出的淚液</p><p> </p><p>「哈，承受不起」</p><p> </p><p>順榮悲慘的自嘲，再次將知勳傳過來面向自己</p><p> </p><p>「這些年我承受的還不夠多?雖然你"拜託"過不要等，也不要找，但是我等了三年，找你找了三年，只要有空我就去你可能出現的地方找你，或許你會在那裏也說不定，如果沒空我也會找人聽你的下落，看著空蕩蕩的屋子，除了等還是等，痛苦跟絕望我承受三年，就算換來一句我自願如此的話，我也承受了，我到底還有什麼承受不起的，你不說怎麼知道我承受得起還是不起?」</p><p> </p><p>知勳推開順榮</p><p> </p><p>「你說你不管我的拜託，那我就問你，為什麼沒有找到我，我沒有刻意隱匿蹤跡，我還是會用卡，只是換了個名字，為什麼你沒有找到我，為什麼爺爺一找就找到了，你知道我三年來用的是什麼名字嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>順榮現在知道為什麼他找不到知勳了，因為一直以來他用錯名字了</p><p> </p><p>「Woozi」</p><p> </p><p>「全世界都可以不知道Woozi，就你不能不知道」</p><p> </p><p>順榮大嘆一口氣</p><p> </p><p>「知勳，你一直在轉移話題，我們難道不可以一起面對問題嗎」</p><p> </p><p>知勳倔強地躲避順榮的眼神，順榮放棄了，他無法再忍受這樣的氛圍</p><p> </p><p>「李知勳......我不知道你在害怕什麼，但是這樣僵著你我都不會快樂，只會繼續痛苦下去，最後我們之間剩下的是愛還是疲憊我真的不敢想」</p><p> </p><p>沉默了一會，空氣中的寧靜又再次找上他們</p><p> </p><p>「我走了，改天再來看你」</p><p> </p><p>走出房門，順榮失落的背影映入知勳的眼簾，一個不小的關門聲訴說著順榮其實隱忍著的怒氣</p><p> </p><p>「對不起，是我太膽小」</p><p> </p><p>知勳努力地往上看，忍住他懦弱的眼淚</p><p> </p><p>走出房門的順榮，也好不倒哪去，彎下腰扶著膝蓋，讓積蓄已久的淚水直落地面</p><p> </p><p>整理好情緒重新邁開腳步，抬起頭對上眼的是靠在牆角的凈漢</p><p> </p><p>「哥」</p><p> </p><p>「我們談談吧」</p><p> </p><p>兩人來到一樓的吧台，勝哲遞上了飲品，凈漢依舊是可可，而順榮的卻是碳酸</p><p> </p><p>「我知道你想喝酒，但是你得開車，今天還是碳酸就好」</p><p> </p><p>「謝謝」</p><p> </p><p>知道勝哲的用心，順榮把他當作給自己的安慰</p><p> </p><p>「今天究竟發生什麼事」</p><p> </p><p>凈漢一天下來的疑惑總算可以說出來了，順榮也不矜持拿出知恩今日遺留在他辦公室的照片，把來龍去脈一一說出，凈漢對於自己的妹妹如此固執荒唐的作法除了憤怒還是憤怒</p><p> </p><p>「你相信她嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>順榮啜飲了一口，聲音有氣無力的</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼可能......但是知勳...覺得我信」</p><p> </p><p>凈漢當然知道那個說法有多麼不可信，或許這件事的真相就是知勳的心魔</p><p> </p><p>「你們剛剛的對話我都聽到了」</p><p> </p><p>「對不起，是我太激動了」</p><p> </p><p>「是知勳太膽小了」</p><p> </p><p>順榮抬起頭看像凈漢，像是找到曙光一樣</p><p> </p><p>「哥，你幫幫我好嗎」</p><p> </p><p>說實話凈漢對於順榮今天對知勳的做為是生氣的，同時也理解順榮的心情</p><p> </p><p>「我知道這件事知勳占了很大的問題，可是你還記得嗎，我說過你急不得」</p><p> </p><p>順榮為想到知勳剛回來不久，凈漢給他的安慰，順榮以為他已經等得夠久了</p><p> </p><p>「我還記得」</p><p> </p><p>「我能理解你的心急，我也清楚知勳的膽怯，不過這件事你不一定要從知勳這裡才能知道真相，這些照片很明顯得證明伯母也知道這件事的」</p><p> </p><p>「哥要我去問我媽媽?」</p><p> </p><p>「是的，或許從伯母那你也能夠知道知勳到底在害怕什麼，而我能做的就是替你照顧知勳，勸勸他讓他早點卸下心防」</p><p> </p><p>「好吧，等媽媽們回國我會問她的」</p><p> </p><p>順榮把剩下的碳酸飲料一飲而盡，拿起自己的西裝外套準備離開</p><p> </p><p>凈漢起身替順榮理理領子，這是他對同為弟弟的順榮給予的關心，順勢抓住他的西裝外套</p><p> </p><p>「去查清楚再來找知勳，不要再讓我聽到或看到你像今天一樣對待知勳，他已經夠累了」</p><p> </p><p>這是他身為知勳哥哥出於保護對於順榮的警告</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>